


Karlnapity Brainrot Pogchamp

by carelesscariboutm



Category: DreamSMP
Genre: DreamSMP - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, angst maybe, idk I'll update this randomly, karlnapity brainrot, literally just soft shit I put together at 6 am, they're in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29461668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carelesscariboutm/pseuds/carelesscariboutm
Summary: welcome. these three bring me mega comfort. and I get sad a lot so expect a lot of updates.
Relationships: Karlnap - Relationship, Karlnapity - Relationship, quackity/karljacobs/sapnap
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	Karlnapity Brainrot Pogchamp

**Author's Note:**

> I will absolutely not be writing smut of any kind! it's funny to joke about, yes, but it can make people super uncomfortable!! (me included)

* * *

Hello! And welcome ig. 

I'm not the best writer, as it's just a hobby, but I think I'm pretty decent :D 

so, I have my own ideas ready, and are currently working on them, but I would appreciate others too!! 

(eg. angst, fluff, pointless romantic junk, etc. nothing sexual though.) 

so, go nuts. suggest stuff, whatever. <3 

* * *


End file.
